


The Mandalorian Theatre Year Two

by MrHouse2281



Series: Star Wars Personal Canon: The Mandalorian Theatre [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHouse2281/pseuds/MrHouse2281
Summary: The struggle to free the Mandalorian people enters a new phase as the Resistance prepares to capitalize on their devastating preemptive strike on the Imperial fleet! In the process of doing so, they will encounter deadly new enemies and unexpected new allies! Meanwhile, Ezra continues to do his part to fulfill his debt to Sabine's people whilst asking himself if he has found where he truly belongs! In the meantime, Moff Gideon sets into motion a plan that will result in his name being one of the most reviled in the Mando'ade's long history!
Relationships: Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Tristan Wren/Original Character(s)
Series: Star Wars Personal Canon: The Mandalorian Theatre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589308
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. House Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Sabine and Tristan give some of the local children a tour of the Nightbrother! Meanwhile, Gideon begins to clamp down on anti-Imperial activity on Mandalore while his decision to call in Durge raises a few eyebrows among the Empire's top leadership!

Incoming transmission…

From: Telzeg Keivert, Hope Station commander

To: Bo-Katan Kryze

Subject: wounded from Juvarig

I hope this message finds you well, milady. And though I wish I could give you a more positive report, I would not be doing my duty if I misled you in any way.

I will begin with a report on Lord Fett’s condition.

He sustained a number of third degree burns with slight damage to his nervous system in the affected areas. The medical staff on the Invincible Faith reported that he was placed into emergency surgery upon being received. While he was successfully stabilized, his injuries require somewhat more than Bacta to treat. Cloned flesh and nerve tissue were needed and we do not yet have a time frame for how long it will take for him to regain full use of his hands. Thankfully, his cognitive functions are at optimal levels

We have spoken to him regarding the situation and he has not fully decided on whether he chooses to remain on the station or be remanded to the care of the Mandalorian Resistance. 

The other Fett survivors are progressing well. Five of them are sufficiently recovered enough to travel and we will soon begin planning on when to have them brought back to Mandalorian Space. I would like to thank you for giving me the contact information for the clan’s second in command. That should make the transfer much easier.

Finally, in regards to the dead. Their bodies are in cold storage right now and their armor is sealed up in preparation for being shipped back to where it belongs. 

I have no doubt that their armor will find new owners. Worthy owners.

Month 1 Day 3 2 aby

_Nightbrother_ , Wren Stronghold Krownest

“I won’t forget this,” the Imperial officer fumed. “When the New Order is victorious and your ilk are brought to task, I will savor every moment of recounting the indignities you put me through in front of a court martial.”

Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Their prisoner was captured during a raid on an Imperial supply depot that morning. Rather than following the example of smarter officers they’d captured, who said as little as possible, this one went out of his way to gripe during the whole trip back to Krownest. He, Sabine and Tristan took turns keeping an eye on their ‘guest’ at different times during the flight. Since the force field generator in the holding cells was on the blink, they had to make do with cuffing him and keeping him in the common room.

“If only the hot air you and your fellow Imp officers give off could be used as an energy source.” Tristan said in a deadpan voice. “Well, we’re back at base, so you won’t have to suffer our presence much longer.”

“Just think.” Sabine replied. “You’ll be able to whine to your fellow POWs all you want about the indignities we pu-whoa.” The rear door opened and Sabine was cut off by what she saw waiting on the other side. There was a pair of Wren warriors waiting to take the prisoner away like they asked before landing, a male and female, but the kids who Ezra promised to give a tour of the _Nightbrother_.

Ezra’s eyes widened as he saw the crowd that was gathered in front of the hatch.

“Oh. We didn’t expect you till an hour from now. Wait, is it 1600 already?”

“I think so,” Tristan replied.

“Didja just get back from a mission?” asked the Devaronian girl.

“Sure did.” answered Sabine. “That’s where we picked him up.”

The officer sneered.

“You parade your prisoners in front of children? As if you haven’t humiliated me already, you decide to show me off in front of alien spawn and disgusting half bree-”

The officer was interrupted by a snowball smacking into his face. Ezra didn’t see who lobbed it. His girlfriend and Tristan started laughing. Some of the kids giggled.

“Who threw that?” Ezra asked. The young Chadra-Fan raised his hand.

“Ok, you’re getting a slice of Iego angel food cake to take home with you. Actually, hold on, can you have that? Like, can you process it?”

The Chadra-Fan looked down at the snowy ground, dejected. The bat-like alien’s ears drooped a little too. 

“Alright then, you’ll get something else.” Ezra looked at the Wren warriors and pointed at the officer, who was still brushing the snow off his face. 

“Get him out of here, please.”

“With pleasure.” the female Wren warrior replied. She and her partner moved behind the officer and gestured for him to start walking. The gray uniformed man did so, albeit reluctantly. Ezra waved to the kids after the officer was out of sight.

“Alright, with that out of the way, c’mon in.”

The group followed him into the ship once he, Sabine and Tristan went back inside. Tristan put up his finger.

“Alright. A few rules. One, don’t touch anything that looks important unless you’ve asked us first. Secondly, If you flat out don’t know what something is, refer to rule one.” He turned to Ezra.

“Anything else you wanna add?”

“I’m pretty sure what you’re gonna see is gonna make you want to ask a lot of questions. I’m asking that you be considerate of your fellows and ask one at a time.”

“Before we begin, can we have your names?” Sabine asked.

The Mirialan girl shakily raised her hand, covered in a purple snow mitten.

“I...I’m Iepzi.”

The Devaronian girl nodded.

“Nomi.” She turned to the red skinned twi’lek boy who smiled and said “Vuk’Jora. The twins are Jerekob and Lilacal.” The Chadra-Fan nodded when Ezra turned to look at him. 

“Te’kap.”

Ezra nodded. “Right. You’re the one getting the prize for getting our prisoner to shut his trap. You’ll get it when the tour’s over, that ok?”

The bat-like alien nodded and Ezra gestured for the kids to follow him. 

This wasn’t his first time giving guests a tour of the ship. Granted, none of their prior guests were children but he was sure he had enough practice to make sure things went smoothly.

Meanwhile,

Keldabe, Mandalore

Holoprojectors all across the city froze for a moment, with their displays becoming distorted, before the figure of Moff Gideon manifested itself in place of whatever was being displayed normally. A similar event was taking place in every inhabited area of Mandalore. In bars, homes, restaurants, businesses and on the streets, their overlord suddenly appeared.

“Greetings to you all. I apologize for interrupting your usual broadcasts but I felt it necessary to speak to you as directly as possible. In light of increased terrorist activity throughout the sector and the threat of infiltrators, the following protocols are being enacted immediately. All native students and staff at the Imperial Academy of Mandalore are to be detained for questioning. The same for Mandalorians serving in COMPNOR and the Empire’s other administrative organs. Furthermore, large gatherings in celebration of the Mandalorian New Year are forbidden and will be responded to by military police.”

For the natives at the Imperial Academy, Gideon’s announcement was a warning that came too late. ISB agents and stormtroopers were already preparing to carry out mass arrests, with a full list of suspects distributed to all involved. Any that attempted to escape would find themselves quickly subdued by a security cordon that was even at that moment, forming around the building. Similar scenes were soon to unfold at administrative centers belonging to the Empire all across the planet.

“These actions are, in acknowledgment of the current security situation, necessary, and by the authority the Empire has vested in me as Moff, lawfull. Relaxation or tightening of security measures will be undertaken depending on changes in the intensity of anti-Imperial activity.”

Half an hour later,

Sabine’s gallery, the _Nightbrother_

His girlfriend’s pride shone like a beacon as the kids marvelled at what she’d made of the room. Ezra didn’t need the Force to see it. 

The room that was once her bedroom before moving into Ezra’s (though the bed was still present) had a developing mural along its walls detailing the Ghost crew’s progression during its liberation of Lothal up until the present, at which point it showed milestones in the fight to free Mandalore once he and Sabine joined the Resistance. It was something she’d been working on since she moved onto the _Nightbrother_.

Sometimes the crew themselves were present, sometimes not. A few of them showed battles that Ezra, Sabine, and the rest of the Ghost crew or Mandalorian Resistance took part in.

The first scene was of the _Ghost_ itself escaping Mustafar after Kanan’s rescue, with Grand Moff Tarkin’s ISD covered in flames. Following it was the discovery of Chopper Base, The last of the scenes during the Lothal period depicted the Imperial Command Center blowing apart over Capital City. 

The scenes depicting their time in the Mandalorian resistance began with the image of the Nightbrother beginning its first approach to Gargon. Beside it, the mission to steal the Venators that now served as the heart of the Mandalorian Resistance Fleet. Next to this, Ezra and Sabine together cleaning up 264 after picking him up from Druvilka.

Their guests were blown away by the spectacle and peppered the trio with questions whenever they moved from one scene to the next. At the moment, the kid’s eyes were fixed on the third to last addition to the mural. Ezra had to look away for a moment due to the embarrassment, prompting a quick chuckle from Tristan.

It showed him on that fateful night during the Imperial invasion of Gargon, when he’d intervened in the attempted slaughter of some of Chennai’s citizens by Flametroopers. In the picture, Ezra had his hand outstretched, causing the flames to bend around the shocked townspeople. But his gaze was fixed on the soldiers and their commanding officer. Although the faces of the Flametroopers were obscured by their masks, the Imperial commander’s expression was visible and Ezra had to admit that it was fairly accurate to what he remembered. The commander had a look of dawning comprehension, as though he was starting to realize that the being who’d just appeared was someone he and his troops were not equipped to deal with.

Iepzi turned to Ezra, wide eyed.

To the right of that scene was the painted image of the Imperial banners being cut down from the facade of Saxon Stronghold. Sabine had to get information from Resistance communiques and eyewitness accounts from Clan Saxon warriors before depicting it.

Tristan’ room was a bit for sparse than the one his sister and Ezra shared. There was a shelf of books on military history and leadership. On the walls were a number of holoplates displaying the names of ports and famous smugglers as well as banners for Krownests, Sundari’s and Keldabe’s Bolo-ball teams. Ezra was a bit curious when he first saw the banners and upon asking about them Tristan said that they came from his room on Ursa’s ship. Tristan also said that he never got to personalize his quarters while working for Gar.

Ezra was interrupted by the sound of his comlink chirping, prompting him to pull it out and look at the frequency. He showed the readout to Sabine and Tristan. 

It was Hera’s frequency. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Hey Ezra.” Hera sounded like she was very amused by something. “Ursa told me it looked like you had some visitors waiting for you when you, Sabine and Tristan got back.”

“Yeah, they came by our ship not long before the Deepdock mission and I promised that I’d give them a tour.”

“Mind if Kanan, Jacen and I dropped in?”

“Nope. I’m sure our guests would be happy to meet you.”

A few minutes later, There was another knock at the rear hatch and Tristan slipped out to answer it.

Sabine grinned as the three came into the room. Jacen was holding his fathers hand when he waddled inside. The young hybrid smiled seeing Ezra and Sabine. The Wren girl turned to the kids and smiled.

“May I introduce you to General Hera Syndulla, her husband Kannan Jarrus and their son Jacen.

The kids didn’t seem to know who deserved their attention the most; the smiling Twi’lek woman, the masked wearing human or the child that was clearly a mix of the two. More than a few of them settled their gaze on the lightsaber attached to Kanan’s belt.

Ezra gestured to Kanan a bit over dramatically.

“He’s the Jedi who trained me.”

All of the kids' eyes widened.

“You’re the wizard who trained the Wizard?” one of the girls asked. Ezra didn’t see which. Kanan turned to him.

“The Wizard?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Ezra said with a wry grin. 

“Wait a second.” Lilacal said, her eyes widening as she looked at Jacen. “That would mean their kid is…”

“A wizard baby, yes.” Ezra said, trying not to laugh. Hera, Kanan, Sabine and Tristan stared at him blankly. Jacen shuffled a bit upon realizing that the other kids were staring at him. Iepzi took an awkward step toward Jacen but she froze in place when Kanan looked down at her. Jacen turned to his mother, who said something in Ryl that prompted him to move closer to the Mirialan girl who pointed at herself and said her name to him. Jacen responded by saying his and he moved closer to the other kids. Within seconds, he was laughing and talking to them (as best as he was able to anyway.)

Ezra brought the kids into his and Sabine’s room, with Kanan, Hera, Jacen and Tristan in tow. For a moment, Ezra seemed to forget that the case with Maul’s lightsaber was now in Bo-Katan’s possession and was shocked to see it gone. 

“One more thing before we wrap up.” Ezra said to the guests. He pointed at the rack where he kept his painted Imperial helmets and smiled at Te’kap.

“Pick one. Any one you want.”

The Chadra-fan shakily moved towards the rack, turning his head to look at each of the painted helmets. Some of the helmets were ‘classics’ according to Sabine, given that they were collected during the fight to free Lothal. But some of the other helmets came into his possession after joining the Mandalorian Resistance, like the ISB officer’s helm and the one that belonged to a combat assault tank commander.

It was the tank commander’s helmet that Te’kap showed the most interest in. Ezra smiled and patted the top of the helmet.

“All yours, buddy.”

Te’kap’s eyes shone and he gave a stuttering ‘thank you’ before going back to where the rest of the kids were. A few minutes later, the group was making their way back to Vidarna, whose lights were starting to shine in the distance. 

When Ezra and Sabine got back, Hera was still in their bedroom and she was looking at something with bemused interest. Ezra at first thought that she was looking at the helmet rack where Te’kap got his prize.

With a faint chill, Ezra realized where she was looking. Hera’s gaze was fixed on a small durasteel box near their bed.

_That_ box. The one Hera demanded they take with them before they made their way to Mandalorian Space. 

The one that was out in the open, with the lid off. Even when the kids were over, Ezra realized to his horror.

Sabine’s face seemed to drain of all color as she realized where the Twi’lek was looking. Hera’s eyes flickered between the two of them, her lips twisting into a smarmy grin.

“So, I see you’ve been getting some mileage out of the care package I wanted you to take.”

Tristan and Kanan started chuckling while Ezra desperately wished that he could vanish on the spot. Sabine had her face in her hands, unable to look her surrogate parents or brother in the eye.

Imperial Palace Gardens*, Imperial Center (Coruscant)

Garza almost lost track of the time as she took in her surroundings. It looked like the Emperor’s garden had some new additions from Felucia. Sprawling Yerdua ferns, Varga mushrooms that seemed to pulse with light and Cordtrees.

The men she intended to meet were waiting by a nearby fountain. 

The first figure had most of his face obscured with a breathing apparatus with cables snaking around to his back. In the place of eyes were blood red photoreceptors. His arms were covered by durasteel below the shoulder.

The other figure was almost skeletal, with the right side of his face marred by burn scars and his right eye almost completely white. He had a shock of red hair to the right side of his head and a prosthetic right arm.

Both figures garnered a fair amount of attention from the palace’s denizens and other officers not just because of their appearances but their high rank. The cyborg was Grand Moff Trachta, the youngest man to hold that rank and Grand Moff of the Oversector containing Coruscant. The burned man was Laurita Tohm, one of the Empire’s youngest admirals. 

Garza knew that he’d been given such an honor not by connections but by service to the Empire. Tohm had just been an academy graduate when he undertook a mission that saved the life of the Emperor himself, though she wasn’t aware of the details.* Trachta was part of the same mission and over time the two had worked together more and more. Tohm had become the Grand Moff’s protege before too long, at least according to the rumor mill. 

Garza smiled upon seeing the duo approach her. 

“I was beginning to think the two of you had gotten lost. The new renovations seem to be throwing off a lot of people.”

“Only the unobservant, I assure you.” Trachta replied. Tohm smirked.

“I don’t think it’s all bad. More places for you two to have trysts.”

Trachta glared at the scarred admiral. Garza let out an exasperated sigh. Ever since she and Trachta became acquainted with each one another, Tohm constantly joked about the two having potential as a couple. 

“What did you wish to speak to us about?” Tohm asked. 

“I’d like your help with a bit of fact finding. Intelligence is up in arms regarding one of Moff Gideon’s recent decisions. It seems he hired an ‘outside expert’ and didn’t keep them in the loop.”

“Those who served with the ISB find it convenient to leave Intelligence in the dark,” Tohma replied. “You want help uncovering information on his specialist, I take it?”

“Does the name ‘Durge’ mean anything to either of you?”

Trachta froze, his accomplice looking at him in confusion. 

“I’ve heard whispers of someone by that name.” Trachta said in a low voice. “During the Clone Wars, rumor spread among the troops about a bloodthirsty giant that tore apart whole companies on his own. Word of him first spread after the Battle of Muunilinst.”

“Did any of the rumors mention where he came from? What species he was?”

Trachta shook his head. 

“My apologies. None that I could remember. The after action reports of the Battle of Muunilinst may have more clues but I’d imagine that it’d be difficult to access. Obi Wan Kenobi was the Jedi General in charge of Republic forces during that engagement.”

Garza felt slightly frustrated. Any information regarding the Jedi was heavily classified. Even someone with hers or Trachta’s rank wouldn’t be able to request it without attracting attention.

So how did Gideon find out about Durge, enough to know how to contact him? That conundrum might’ve been part of the reason Imperial Intelligence was so upset with his decision. 

“I might have trouble accessing information about Gideon’s ‘specialist’ one my own, but none short of Vader or the Emperor would have the authority to turn down both of us.”

“You’d attract attention all the same.” Tohm said.

“Durge is, at the moment, an unknown quantity.” Garza replied. “While there is nothing officially forbidding Imperial commanders from recruiting help from outside sources, it is at least expected that they be vetted for their potential to betray the Empire. Gideon did this without providing Intelligence with the information they want.”

Trachta leaned against the side of the fountain. 

“We could pass it off as us doing our due diligence in ensuring that Durge will be loyal. We outrank him as well, so we will have a good deal of protection should Gideon decide to retaliate. But we will have to be careful all the same.”

Garza gestured to another part of the gardens. 

“I’d be happy to hear what either of you have to suggest. Join me for a walk?”

The two nodded and followed her deeper into the gardens.

Readers notes:

1\. I am using the Imperial Palace from the Legends continuity instead of the one from Canon, which was a redressed version of the Jedi Temple after the Order fell. 

2\. Laurita Tohm was one of the central characters in the Legends “Ghost Prison” storyline. He was the only member of his graduating class at Raithal Military Academy to not be part of a coup attempt against Palpatine a few weeks into the Empire’s founding. He, Trachta and Vader took Palpatine to the Jedi Order’s secret prison after Palpatine was almost killed in a gas attack at the Imperial Palace so he could recover and the trio could formulate a plan to foil the coup. Tohm was captivated by Vader’s power and being worthy of serving the Dark Lord became his life’s goal, showing great potential by not just his intelligence but his ruthlessness. He was promoted to Admiral by Palpatine immediately after the coup was put down, which involved Tohm carrying out the execution of many of his fellow graduates. However, Vader killed him soon after since he saw Tohm as a potential rival.

In this timeline though, Tohm’s drive and ruthlessness convinces Vader that he is a useful asset to the Empire and allows him to live.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Gideon speaks: Tension-SCP Containment Breach
> 
> Sabine's gallery: Mystery Time-The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya
> 
> How do you know that name: 914 Ambience-SCP Containment Breach


	2. In the berserker's wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian Resistance investigates why one of their outposts has mysteriously ceased communication, only to find the horrifying remnants of an attack by Moff Gideon's newest 'agent.' The clues left behind raise even more disturbing questions as the Mandalorians begin to form a picture of just what they're now dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I've been busier at Lowes and my classes have been moving further apace. But I intend to publish 2-3 chapters per month if I can.

Incoming transmission…

Hello, hello, hello, my fellow ladies and gentle beings and welcome to another installment of Voice of Liberty! I’m your host Jevia Cross and I’m here with more of the news the Empire doesn’t want you to know!

It looks like the Imperial Army got stiffed during the yearly budget negotiations and is trying to make up for it. Independent investigators looking into Stellaris Beauty, Karvellu Tea, Cook’s Toolbox, Savnik Jewels and other corporations raking in huge amounts of money despite being only a few weeks old have found them to be shell companies run by His Majesty’s army. It is believed that a large number of the positive reviews on the products offered by these companies were written by Army personnel themselves in order to boost legitimacy.

A full list of these companies is available as a scandoc, the address of which will be given at the end of today’s show. The markets the Imperial Army is putting their fingers into range from diet pills, cookware and cleaning supplies to vacation packages, herbal remedies* 

What does it say when you need to peddle beauty products, tea, fruit juice, deceptive timeshares and other crap to get more funding for your army? Nothing good. But hey, given how much money they lost last year, they gotta get that cash back somehow.

Speaking of finances, we now know the full cost of the Death Star! Copies of the station’s blueprints circulated on the Holonet made their way to multiple resistance groups in contact with economics analysts. The bulk of the money required went towards the firing systems for the superlaser as well as the massive hyperdrive. 

In total, Tarkin’s murder machine was over thirty-two quadrillion credits. That’s the superlaser, the engine systems, the shield generator and everything else put together. Everything from the hull rivets to the value of the TIE Fighters that got blown up when the station got turned to plasma. 

Let this be a lesson for those of you listening. Any government that calls itself responsible, let alone legitimate, would see no need for such a weapon or try to justify using so much money to create one.

Day 12, Month 1, 2 aby

Clan Saxon flagship  _ Tidal Wave _ , near Galvendri Two

Checking up on bases that went radio silent was a new sort of mission for Hark. It was also a bit odd for him to be accompanied by Lord Ordo’s daughter for the task. But Bo-Katan was adamant on dispatching them.

The outpost had stopped transmitting two days ago. At first the lack of communications was assumed to be due to atmospheric interference, but when its status beacon went offline the Mandalorians were prompted to respond. The beacon was meant to be kept running at all times, with different intensities of subspace broadcast on a secure channel to signify the outpost’s status. If it was broadcasting at a high enough intensity, it was a signal that the base was officially under attack. The beacon suddenly going dark was a signal of either a mechanical failure or the broadcast being deliberately cut off at the source. 

And if it was the latter, the leaders of the Resistance needed to be informed immediately. It could have been the first sign of a renewed offensive by the Empire. Any surviving members of the base contingent would need to be extracted and debriefed immediately.

“We’re not picking up any other signal traffic.” Runo said, turning to him. 

  
“Nothing on sensors either.” Dez added. “We’ve got the system to ourselves.”

“Don’t speak too soon.” Hark murmured. “Keep the sensors going at all times. At the first sign of any Imperial vessels, we take what we can and bug out.”

“Yessir.”

Hark keyed into the frequency for Thidianne’s vessel.

“This is the  _ Tidal Wave. _ Is your team ready to go?”

“They’re just waiting on us to land. Nunkie is going to be helping guard the technicians when they go over what we find. We’re bringing a medical team as well.”

Some of the crew sitting away from Hark sniggered behind their hands. Thidianne seemed to have taken a liking to the penal trooper after Clan Saxon’s stronghold fell to the Mandalorian Resistance. The two were often seen together in the library going over terms and grammar in  _ Mando’a _ but rumor quickly spread that they were something other than studying when no one was around.

Hark wasn’t sure if she caught the laughter from others in the cockpit.

A bit of humor would help to take the edge off.

Meanwhile, 

Wren Stronghold

Ezra ducked Kanan’s blade and sidestepped, hoping to find an opening in his master’s defenses. But the blind Jedi had already begun pressing the attack and was probing Ezra’s guard.

The two were doing their best to ignore the crowd of Mandalorians and rebels watching nearby, with Sabine, her family and the rest of the Ghost crew among them.    
  
“Wake him squeal, honey!” Hera shouted as she lifted up Jacen.

“No mercy, Ez!” Sabine yelled in response, a wide grin on her face.

Ezra grinned and spun just as Kanan was about to strike him in the side, but Kanan seemed to have predicted this and his lightsaber was at just the right angle to block him.

“Nice try.” he said as he slashed at Ezra’s stomach. Ezra tried to shift his guard to deflect it but Kanan then swept his leg and knocked him to the ground. Sabine winced.

Kanan shook his head in mock embarrassment as he looked down at his student.

“It would seem you’ve gotten a bit sloppier in my absence.”

Ezra grinned evilly.

“Oh really?”

He put out his hand and tapped into the Force, launching Kanan into a nearby snowdrift to the amusement of the crowd. The Jedi quickly rose back to his feet and chuckled.

“I stand corrected, my pupil.”

There were cheers from the crowd and the two headed to where Sabine’s family and the Ghost crew were.

“Feel like doing a repeat performance tomorrow?” Alrich asked with a grin.

“We’ll get back to you later about that.” Ezra replied as he hugged Sabine.

“You were great out there, she said.

Clan Wolf’s countess smiled. 

“Your teacher put on an impressive performance too.”

Ezra pursed his lips. Sabine and her brother looked at each other nervously. Hera didn’t show any emotion visibly but Ezra felt that something needed to be done quickly to keep things from escalating. Jacen looked up at Countess Wolf, oblivious to the situation and clutching a stuffed Blurrg toy. 

“I’m married too, if you hadn’t noticed.” Kanan said, crossing his arms.

“I have. Hera is blessed to have you.”

That seemed to clear the air, but Hera still looked at Clan Wolf’s leaders suspiciously.

Half an hour later,

Sarlacc Base, Galvendri Two

The two survey teams knew something had befallen the base’s contingent just by smelling the air after leaving their ships. The base itself looked like it had been hit by an artillery strike. The shacks had gaping holes in their sides and splashed blood coated both the outer and inner walls. 

In the communications shack all the equipment was demolished; the computers, the sensor control system, the comms systems. The status beacon itself looked like a smashed pie. A beskar clad arm lay on the ground nearby as if haphazardly discarded. Thidianne heard a loud gulp coming from one of the technicians behind her. 

“Get a vacuum sealed bag from the medical kit and take that to the ship.” She told one of the Ordo warriors. He slowly nodded and opened up the box strapped to his hip.

Nothing looked like it was stolen, at least not at first glance.

But where were the bodies? Where were the base’s contingent? There were fifteen soldiers in all stationed at Sarlacc Base and all they’d found was a single arm.

Nunkie and another technician looked at the gaping hole in the ceiling. The techie held up a scanner to the hole and furrowed his brow.

“I’m not getting any energy signatures matching what we have on Imperial heavy blasters.”

“Something crashed through here?” Nunkie asked. “Mortar? Rocket maybe?”

The techie nodded. 

“But where’s the rest of the body?” one of the Ordo warriors asked.

The techie just shook his head slowly and said ‘I don’t know.”

The footprints around the camp showed that something had panicked the garrison. They often trailed off in bizarre directions and didn’t reflect a measured response to the threat.

But every so often, they found footprints that were far larger than all the rest. One set of the giant tracks led away from the base and into a nearby canyon, streaks of blood appearing on the ground behind it every few meters.

But why was there no consistent trail for the larger tracks? DId who or whatever left them possess their own jetpack? 

“This is Hark, we’re near the second dormitory.”

“Did you find anyone?”

“Negative. The walls are covered in blaster marks but we’re not seeing any traces of return fire. There’s a hole in the wall near the west part of the shack.”

Hark’s comlink buzzed. It was Dez.

“Hark, we’re fifteen meters southwest. G-get over here. I f-f-found the base’s contingent.”

“How many?”

There was a tense silence on the radio.

“All of them. Get your ass over here, boss! Please!”

Dez slowly gestured to his right, prompting Hark and Thidianne to turn and look to the nearby rocks.

Seated on them were beskar clad corpses. All of them with their heads missing. Fifteen bodies in total.

They were slouched over as if in repose. Dried blood formed a ring around them, Human red as well as Rodian green and others. One of the corpses had its right arms missing, torn from its socket.

“Guys!” Nunkie yelled. “Get over here!”

A group of helmets lay near a tree, arranged in a triangle with the visors facing the alcove.

Hark was stark pale under his armor. 

“Oh gods.” Thidianne said with a shiver. He knew what she’d realized. The condition of the bodies they found nearby told them everything they needed to know about what they’d just found.

The helmets still had their owners' heads inside them.

Taho emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground while Runo steadied him, unable to keep her gaze of the spectacle.

Thidianne turned to one of her subordinates.

“Get into contact with Command and tell them we’ve found the outpost’s garrison. Tell them we need to link up with the closest vessel possessing a full medical bay equipped for forensic analysis. After that...” Thidianne took a moment to gather herself. “After that, we start collecting the bodies.”

“Yes ma’am.” the warrior said solemnly.

The Saxon team turned to their leader. He could tell what they were going to ask him. He slowly nodded.

“The sooner we get this done the sooner we leave. And when we get back to the  _ Fist _ , you’ll be getting in touch with the psych specialists. I’ll make sure of it.” 

The Saxon troops looked at each other uneasily before nodding and headed back to collect what they’d need to carry out their grim tasks.

A day later…

_ Shae’s Fist _

Bo could’ve counted on one hand the number of times that she’d convened a full meeting of all the clan leaders. And yet, they were all in the room either in person or by holographic proxy.

On a screen in front of them was Tsudra Venni, the chief physician on the Venator and the doctor who supervised the autopsies of the bodies found on Sarlacc Base.

“I seriously hope none of you have eaten in the past few hours.” Venni tapped a few buttons on his end and a number of pictures appeared on a nearby screen.

Even Ver’rok looked shaken by the images that just came up. Count Onyo looked like he was shivering. Ursa’s face was one of pure shock.

“The wounds weren’t inflicted by any sort of cutting laser or bladed weapons.” Venni said. :Whoever did this to them did it with just their hands. We believe that this is a similar case for the structural damage. Whatever the base’s contingent were shooting at didn’t leave any traces of giving return fire.”

The gathered leaders looked at each other incredulously.

“And what of the footprints?” Bo asked.

The doctor shuddered.

“If our measurements are correct the attacker would’ve stood at no less than three and a half meters tall. As for weight, half a ton. At least. We can’t narrow down which species it was. There was no blood or tissue sample at the scenes that didn’t match those of the garrison.” 

Count Onyo leaned forward.

“Doctor, do you mean to tell us that the outpost was wiped out by a single being? Not some droid?”

“I do. The way the bodies were placed prior to their discovery...I’ve never heard of a droid exhibiting the kind of sadism such an act would require. The way the bodies were found tells me that whoever killed them fully intended to mock them afterwords. An organic did this. That I can assure you.”

The doctor shivered.

“Milady, I hope that you and your cohorts won’t look down on me or call me superstitious for saying this but...we’re dealing with a monster.”

“That assessment isn’t as far-fetched as you might think.” Ver’rok rumbled. 

“We’ll need to forward this information to the Rebel Alliance,” Lirek said. “They might be the targets of an attack in the near future.”

“They could also help us identify the attacker.” Ursa added. “Give us some idea of what we’re dealing with.”

Bo felt a chill. 

She hoped the next clues wouldn’t have to be gleaned from the next scene of slaughter.

Meanwhile, 

Throne Room, Keldabe Great Hall, Keldabe

“Your ‘contractor’ has a curious lack of documentation available to the Empire.” the holographic image of Kirtan Loor said sourly. Moff Gideon said nothing, simply hooking his thumbs into his belt.

“Imperial Intelligence has analysts available to assist you at your request. Trained experts who will be able to examine the situation in a calm, methodical and emotionally uninvolved manner.”

Gideon put up his hand.

“And that sort of thinking is the reason why we’ve had so little success in fighting the Mandalorians.”

Loor seemed incredulous.

“Excuse me?” 

“You and the agents you command may have above average analytical skill, but do they have the first hand experience that comes with having fought Mandalorians before? Do they have the burning hatred needed to exploit that knowledge to the fullest? Do they let that hatred consume them, give them the resolve to sink their teeth into the Mandalorians and never let go?”

“Sir, it is unwise to allow such visceral emotions to cloud one’s judgement.”

“I would argue otherwise, Loor. Durge possesses the traits needed to be truly effective. If you have any specialists on hand that possess those traits, I’ll be happy to have them. But if I cannot, I will make do with giving him access to the information gathered by the Intelligence detachment on Mandalore.” 

The hologram shuddered, either due to a technical glitch or Loor himself was shaking with rage.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I can’t expect him to be successful if I don’t provide him all the tools necessary.”

“Director Isard will hear of this Gideon! You’ve gone too far!”

“You’re welcome to complain to her. Now, if you’re quite finished, I have other duties to attend to.”

Gideon shut off the holoprojector. 

“That went well.” General Kadir said dryly. “We might want to pay the Intelligence contingents both here and in Sundari a visit before Loor gives them orders to lock us out of their database.”

“You’re still unsure about my decision to hire Durge.” Kadir gulped.

“Sir, the lesson I learned from Yavin was not to place all our hopes on one being or weapon. Who knows how long it’ll be before the Empire has recouped the cost of the Death Star. We have to have a number of options available at the same time. I am certain that Durge is a highly capable combatant. But wouldn’t it be prudent if we refrained from putting all our expectations on his shoulders alone?”

“Your reasoning is sound. Don’t worry, he won’t be the only weapon at our disposal.”

“I would be greatly appreciative if you could give me any insights to what you’re planning.”

“I take it that you’re aware of the constant hunt for Alderaanians that took place in the aftermath of Yavin?”

Kadir nodded. After Tarkin’s death, Alderaanian communities across the galaxy were considered potential hotbeds of sedition. The vigil-turned-riot on Coruscant’s level 3204 was proof of the Alderaanian people’s now dubious loyalty to the Empire.

“I intend for similar measures to be taken against Mandalorian enclaves outside of this sector. They are potential sources of support for Bo-Katan. She could get money, troops and propaganda support from these communities. They can also carry out attacks against Imperial forces on their worlds. We must preempt them. Carry out crackdowns against them before they begin to take up arms against the Empire.”

Kadir paled.    
  


“Sir, we’d need to get the support of other regional governors for such operations as well as Imperial Intelligence and the ISB. Those groups are already being pressed by Imperial Center to quash any possible Alderaanian resurgence.”

“We will make it clear that the Mandalorian diaspora poses a similar threat. The losses we sustained over the course of last year will be proof of our argument. If Bo-Katan intends to move more aggressively, we need to ensure that we cut off as much of her support as possible.”

“Loor might not be so eager to cooperate with us, sir.”

Gideon grinned.

“I’ll worry about that, Kadir. Trust me.”

Kadir didn’t say anything. He was quick to learn that the Moff had a knack for getting his way in spite of the odds, both to his advantage and to that of the Empire’s.

Why should this be any different?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> what tore through here?: Cabin in the Woods-Wrong Turn
> 
> we've found the helmets: Swarm ambience-Outlast
> 
> Assessment: Discoveries-The Mummy 1999


	3. Memories of Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan comes to Krownest to discuss possible countermeasures against future attacks by Durge as well as reaching out to other possible allies! All the while, she and the Mandalorian leaders hear first hand from the Ghost Crew of their encounters with the Dark Side user who nearly tore Mandalore asunder during the Clone Wars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, today marks the third anniversary of "Family Reunion-and Farewell" being aired, marking the end of Star Wars Rebels! I am overjoyed to present to you this day the chapter that sets the wheels in motion for the majority of "Mandalorian Theatre:Year Two!" And with that in mind, I wish you a happy "Rebels Remembered Day!"

Incoming transmission…

From: Moff Raythe

To: Moff Gideon

Re: Pre-emptive action

I hope this message finds you well, Gideon. 

Your proposal is logically and strategically sound, though I fear we must enroll the aid of other officials before making our case to High Command. The distances between Mandalorian enclaves is such that we will need the support of Moffs under whose jurisdiction they fall under. We cannot carry out operations in their territory without their permission, at least not overtly.

That being said, I have ordered half a division to see to the clearance of Mandalorians from Palamok. No prisoners. I will forward you the after action reports so we will be able to provide a test case.

High Command must be made aware of the threat Bo-Katan could pose to Imperial security if she is able to get the support of Mandalorians outside of the sector. We must prove our case as swiftly as possible and make plans to mobilize. 

One week later,

Wren Stronghold,

It seemed like the entire population of the stronghold had their gaze fixed on the landing pad where Bo-Katan’s Gauntlet and its escorts were descending. The Ghost crew and Sabine’s family watched from near the river bank. Ursa smiled upon seeing Hera’s obvious excitement. From the moment she first heard that Bo was going to be coming to Krownest, she couldn’t wait to meet the Kryze Lady. A lot of the Alliance personnel shared her sentiment. Orange suited pilots and beige garbed offices anxiously watched the three ships make their way to ground level with wide smiles.

Moments after the Gauntlet landed, Bo exited the ship followed by a retinue of Nite Owls seconds after landing, greeted by cheers and shouts from the stronghold’s personnel. Fenn Rau and his Protectors received much of the same. The _Mand’alore_ and Protector Commander grinned as they were led into the stronghold, shaking the hands of some of the people who awaited their arrival.

“Quite the rowdy welcome,” Fenn said to Ursa with a smile.

“I’ve no reason to try curbing their enthusiasm.” Ursa replied. “I take it you’re not too troubled, mi’lady?”

“Not at all.” The Kryze lady turned to face the Ghost crew and the other Alliance commanders.

“General Syndulla, General Madine. It’s good to see you at last.”

“The pleasure is ours.” Hera said shakily. Bo smiled when she saw Jacen looking up at her wide-eyed.

“Hello there.”

“H-hi. Who are you?”

“She’s in charge of the other Mandalorians.” Kanan said.

“Like Ursa?”

“Like me, yes.” Ursa replied. “She’s...bigger than me.”

“Oh.”

Bo-Katan shook General Madine’s hand and the group headed into the stronghold, with Ezra, Sabine, Tristand and the others following closely behind.

“I was hoping that you had some insight on whatever tore apart the base Galvendri Two.” Bo asked Hera and Madine.

Hera shook her head.

“I’m sorry, milady. Nothing in that report sounds like anything we’ve come across. Maybe an Inquisitor could’ve pulled this off but we’ve never seen any using jetpacks.”

Madine looked glum.

“The Imperial units that might have carried out this attack function in teams of six. And they wouldn’t have left...that behind. I have to agree with Hera. This wasn’t an Inquisitor or any Imperial special forces team.”

Kanan nodded. 

“The wounds would’ve been cauterized by the lightsaber as well.”

Zeb grunted disappointedly.

“We had this freaky droid that showed up at Chopper Base before Sabine came back here. Infiltrator.”

Bo, Ursa and the other clan leaders turned to the Lasat. Kallus shook his head.

“The E-XD Infiltrator wouldn’t have been strong enough to tear the garrison limb from limb. Nor would it have the capacity to carry out the sort of desecration that the attacker did.” 

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be staying here. I wanted to speak to you and the Alliance commanders here in person.”

“What for?” Ursa asked.

“The destruction of the Deepdock fleet in the Juvarig system shifted the course of the war against the Empire. As did the attack on our base on Galvendri Two. We need to consider shifts in our long term strategy.”

“There was one other thing I was hoping to hear from you while I was visiting, General Syndulla.”

“Wh-what’s that, milady?” Hera asked.

Clan Kryze’s Lady let out a sharp sigh.

“I’d like to hear about your crew’s encounters with Maul. If that’s alright.”

Ursa, Alrich and the other clan leaders turned in shock. The Ghost crew turned to Hera, making it clear that she would have the final say on the answer.

“We’ll tell you this evening.” Hera said, trying to stay calm. 

“Thank you.” Bo replied. 

An hour later,

Command Center, Wren Stronghold

"The help the Rebel Alliance has provided has been inestimable." Fenn Rau said to the gathered commanders. "But we must find new allies to keep the pressure on the Empire. Create as many fires for them as possible."

"The resistance among the Ming-Po on Carlac has been seeing encouraging results." Fenn continued. Hera faintly noticed Ursa and Bo-Katan tensing up a bit when the planet’s name came up.

“The New Mandalorians are also starting to cause major headaches for the Empire on Kalevala.”

“What tactics are they using?” Countess Wolf asked.

“The resistance on Kalevala and in Sundari are using methods similar to ours as well as those operating in the occupied portions of the sector.” Fenn answered. “Ambushes of convoys, assassinations of high officials and attacks on Imperial garrisons.”

“They are also making use of a wide array of psychological warfare tactics.” General Madine added. “According to intercepted reports, Imperial forces both in Sundari and on Kalevala feel as though the resistance groups are watching their every move. Sabotage of computer systems as well as vehicles is also very widespread.”

“We’re making headway in opening channels to both groups.” Bo-Katan added. “Some of our agents have made contact with representatives and it won’t be long before we can send official envoys.”

Ursa’s brow furrowed.

“Milady, we don’t have the best relationship with either group. I’m not sure they’ll even seriously hear us out.” Hera took note of how the other Mandalorian leaders reacted to the news. Some of them showed the same unease that Ursa did. 

“I understand your skepticism Ursa.” Bo-Katan added. “But we have to try. We will only succeed in casting the Empire out from Mandalorian Space if we bury the hatchet with those we wronged during our...Death Watch days.” 

The tension displayed by the other Mandalorian leaders only intensified. Their reaction prompted a memory to bubble into Hera’s mind. It was of a conversation she had with Sabine not long after the Mandalorian girl joined her crew. She was asking carefully crafted questions about Sabine’ family after her first inquiries were quickly stonewalled. Sabine was somewhat reluctant to speak of her family to begin with but when asked about Clan Wren’s history, Sabine gave her almost next to nothing. This line of questioning almost made Sabine blow up on her and the Twi’lek learned to avoid the topic in the future. What Hera knew of Clan Wren was gathered by conversations she had with Sabine years later and research she did on her own, though she took the information she gleaned from the Holonet with some degree of skepticism given the possibility of Imperial censorship.

But when Sabine’s family fully reunited and the Clan Wren took up arms against the Empire, she came clean about her family’s history, or at least what she knew herself. And what Hera heard made the unease of the clan leaders all the more understandable. 

“I’ll reach out to Alliance Intelligence.” General Madine said. “It might help if we can get a picture of how the people on both planets would react to an alliance with your forces.”

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Fenn Rau said firmly. 

“Have you made your choices of who the envoys would be?” Count Varad asked.

“Not as of yet.” Bo-Katan answered. “But I expect that I’ll have the answer soon.”

The Kryze Lady sighed.

"I know it's a long shot. But if we don't heal the rifts we have with the Ming Po and the New Mandalorians, the Empire will exploit them to their fullest potential. The key to defeating the Empire in both the sector and throughout the galaxy isn't just weapons, strategies and manpower. It's making use of the fact that we and the Rebel Alliance are simply two groups among many fighting to liberate themselves. We have much more to gain by reaching out to those already engaged in that fight, even if it requires that we face the hard truth that we have caused some of these groups much pain in the past. It will require us to be honest with what we've done during the Clone Wars and the years before. But it's worth it."

that evening,

fire pits, Wren Stronghold

Ezra tried not to let the size of the ‘audience’ unnerve him. Bo-Katan and the other clan leaders were joined by a sizable group of Mandalorians, both Krownest natives and those belonging to other clans. 

“Before we begin, I want to make it clear that you have the choice to stop if you feel the need to.” Bo-Katan told them. 

The Ghost crew acknowledged her and looked to Ezra, giving him the signal to start.

“I was the first to run into him.” Ezra said softly. “I was on Malachor with Kanan and Ahsoka Tano. We were looking for an artifact that could supposedly be used to destroy the Sith.”

Some of the older Mandalorians turned to each other. He guessed that they’d had some dealings with her or at least knew who she was.

“It was supposed to be the site of an ancient battle between them and the Jedi.” Kanan added. “When I was still in the Jedi Order I was told it was a place to never go to. The remnants of the battle were still there. Jedi and Sith frozen like statues.”

Kanan looked to Ezra and nodded. 

“I got separated from Kanan and Tano and I was on my own for a bit when I ran into Maul.”

“What did he look like?” Ursa asked softly.

“A lot like an old man. He was using his lightsaber as a cane and he was covered in rags. He was looking for a Sith holocron but he was stuck there for years after his ship crashed.”

“While we looked for the holocron he started talking to me about the Sith code. He said he could sense that I was deeply frustrated with something but he didn’t quite understand what just yet. Before too long, I joined back up with Kanan and Ahsoka.” 

Ezra grabbed the cup and took a deep gulp before continuing.

“Ahsoka and I were together and we made our way through the temple but we ran into one of the Inquisitors. We captured him though it wasn’t long before the other two showed up and started fighting us. But they ran when Ezra and Maul appeared. One of the Inquisitors already knew who he was. The Seventh SIster called him Darth Maul and he said it was simply ‘Maul.’ 

"We ran into the Seventh Sister again. It wasn’t long before I overpowered her that time.”

He laughed bitterly.

“It’s weird. I remember how much of a terror she was when we first encountered her. And yet during that fight, beating her didn’t seem that difficult. All of a sudden, Maul had her in a Force Choke, hovering off the ground. Then he told me to kill her.”

The Mandalorian leaders were completely stunned by this revelation. Even Ursa looked downright horrified.

Ezra took a shuddering breath.

“I couldn’t do it. So he cut her head off and scolded me, saying that my hesitation could get people killed. Then he tricked me into using the Sith Holocron to open a part of the temple that was closed off.”

“How did he escape?” Bo-Katan asked.

“He took one of the Inquisitor’s TIEs and bolted after Kanan fended him off. I’m pretty sure he was gone by the time Vader showed up.” The mention of the Dark Lord’s name caused most of the audience to tense up. 

“You fought Vader?” one of the Mandalorians asked shakily. 

“Chopper gave us warning that there was another TIE coming in. I guess I had some idea who it was I was going to run into but…”

He took a deep swig of his drink to calm down.

“I ran into Vader at the top of the temple. He was standing on top of his TIE, looking down at me. And to answer your question, I don’t really consider what happened next as a fight. I held him off as best I could but he destroyed my lightsaber and was about to kill me when Ahsoka showed up and told me to high-tail it.”

Ezra was silent for a second, brushing aside the memory of what he and Kanan pulled off in the World Between Worlds.

“I thought she was dead when the temple blew up. Even now, I’ve no idea how the hell she escaped. I had to bring Kanan back to Chopper Base after Maul...”

"He blinded me." Kanan said matter of factly. "He slashed me across the eyes but I was able to force him to flee."

“We met him a few months after Ezra and Kanan returned.” Hera said. “He attacked one of our transport ships and interrogated some of the crew to find out where we were. He took Hera, Zeb, Chopper and I hostage and demanded that they turn over what he wanted from Malachor. He found Kanan’s Jedi holocron by...by....by going through my mind.”

Kanan paled and held Jacen a little closer to him while putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder. Almost every one of their listeners had some variant of horror on their faces.

“We came across the transport during a rendezvous. By the time we called the _Ghost_ he had them prisoner. Maul also said that he betrayed Ahsoka and I but he would’ve remained loyal to Ezra.”

“Did you believe Maul intended to simply kill you when he had what he wanted?” Alrich asked.

“Oh, we fully expected him to.” Kanan said grimly. “He launched me out of an airlock and I barely got back into the station. Ezra had no choice but to try and buy time until we could free the others. When we both saw a pair of suns, Kanan told me to not to look and it screwed up...whatever was happening. Maul used that as a diversion to escape.”

“Destroying the holocrons broke the connection for a little while but it came back. I was hallucinating about him being at our base on Attolon and almost killed one of the people there during one...episode.”

“Then he actually showed up.” Sabine spat bitterly. “Called Ezra his apprentice. He told him that they needed to go to Dathomir in order to find what clues to what information the Holocrons had.”

“And you went with him?” Bo asked. She seemed almost incredulous. Ezra shrugged.

“He had a beacon on him that would’ve alerted the Empire to our location if we attacked him.”

“Sabine and I followed them to Dathomir.” Kanan said. “Maul was showing Ezra around his little treasure trove when we showed up.”

“He had the Darksaber in his cave there.” Sabine added. “As well as a weird painting of Satine. He and Maul did this weird ritual where they drank something that made them remember where Obi Wan was. But Ezra didn’t know exactly what it was that Maul was seeing and we didn’t know what he was planning when he left.”

Ezra decided to say nothing about how the spirits of the Nightsisters demanded the two pay up in exchange for the ritual that allowed them to recover the information lost when the holocrons were destroyed. The ordeal of fighting the possessed Kanan and Sabine seemed to be something both he and the other two decided to withhold for the moment. The story of how they recovered the Darksaber stretched credibility enough already.

“He just let you go?” Tristan asked.

“He let ‘me’ go.” Ezra said pointing at himself. “Maul didn’t know that Kanan and your sister were there. Sabine took the Darksaber after he left. When I figured out where he was heading, I took an A-wing to Tatooine so I could warn Obi-Wan, maybe even recruit him. But it was only a few minutes after we landed before Tusken Raiders tore up the A-wing and we had no choice but to go on foot.”

Bo-Katan shuffled uneasily. 

“Obi-Wan found Chopper and I in the desert. He didn’t seem entirely surprised by the fact Maul was looking for him. And when Maul showed up, he sent me away. He said that...that Maul wasn’t my responsibility.”

“When it was all over, I took the _Nightbrother_ back to Attolon.” Ezra laughed bitterly. “I half expected the sentry ships to start firing at me when I came out of hyperspace.”

Sabine shot him a dark look. Some of the Wren warriors with their helmets off scratched their hair awkwardly. Bo-Katan looked a little flustered. Ursa told him about how much of a stir he caused landing the _Nightbrother_ on Zanbar for the first time.

“Maul left us with a lot of scars, some of them less obvious than what he did to me.” Kanan said. 

“He did much the same with us.” Bo replied. “But it seems that unlike our case, he failed to bring out the worst in you.”

“Not for lack of trying.” Ezra said in a low voice.

“Don’t blame yourself for what he did.” Ursa told him firmly. “Maul’s powers made him nothing short of a terror on the battlefield, but his ability to manipulate the insecurities of others was just as devastating. He made fools of people much older than you and who consider themselves much wiser.”

She gestured to Bo-Katan.

“We can attest to that. And now that you’ve told us of your encounters with him, it’ll be our turn to do the same.” 

Later that night,

Wren Stronghold Library

Ezra came in to find Ursa sitting in a nearby chair facing the door. He was on the _Nightbrother_ preparing to turn in when she called and asked to speak to him in private.

“Is something wrong, Ursa?”

Clan Wren’s Countess shook her head.

“Your encounters with Maul took place not long before we met. I’d imagine that the scars he inflicted on you would’ve been quite fresh at that time.”

“With all due respect, that’s a hell of an understatement.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Ursa, the way you killed Gar was quick and painless, relatively speaking. I wouldn’t have done the same if I was on the path to emulating Maul. The things I would’ve wanted to do to Gar once I realized what he was doing might’ve been somewhat familiar to you 

Ursa’s eyebrows lifted.

“Right before Sabine fought him out on the lake, I felt that I fully understood the kind of situation he’d put you, your family, and Clan Wren in. All it took was seeing him in the stronghold’s throne room and joyfully announcing that the promise he made to you meant nothing. That knowledge was enough for me to realize that if I was in the same mindset as I was after Malachor, and if I’d had caught up to him before Sabine did, the way he met his end would’ve been quite different. I’m not quite sure what I would’ve done. But I know that by the time I finished, you’d probably shoot me if I took a single step toward your daughter. It would’ve been that bad.” 

Ursa didn’t give any outward signs of discomfort, but he caught a flicker of emotion that told him it made her somewhat uncomfortable.

“You said that realizing the situation I was in was enough to make you want Gar dead. How long did it take for you to forgive me for betraying you and Kanan.”

“About a week.”

Ursa blanched. 

“That quickly?”

“Kanan did it in even less time. We even had a bit of an argument about it. He told me that out of all the people that tried stabbing us in the back, you were the only one who did it entirely out of duress. I was no stranger to betrayal even before I joined the Ghost crew and believe me, what you did was a first.”

“So you don’t see us as having any unfinished business?” Ezra shook his head.

“You’re my girlfriend’s mother and my commanding officer. I’m still a little scared of you, not gonna lie. But I don’t hate you.”

To his surprise, Ursa smiled.  
  


“Glad to hear it.”

Ezra smiled back.

“My pleasure.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the demon in the cave: Dark Rebirth-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders
> 
> Maul's last duel: Hidden Thoughts-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders
> 
> No grudges: Peace-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind


End file.
